La Batalla
by Paulika
Summary: James se siente solo, deprimido. Sin saber que hacer. Comienza una realcion, que pasara por varios estados, desde el mayor odio hasta el amor mas puro, mientras en su entorno tambien suceden cosas...
1. La depresion

"Más grande que la conquista en batalla de mil veces mil hombres, es la conquista de uno mismo".  
  
  
  
La lluvia empapaba su pelo negro. No le importaba. A él ya nada le importaba.  
  
Caminaba tranquilamente por la solitaria calle. La gente se resguardaba bajo sus paraguas mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su destino. Normalmente su actitud era aquella, pero deseaba... necesitaba sentir vida.  
  
Un mendigo se protegía con una manta de la lluvia, mientras corría hacia algún lugar seguro. Así se sentía respecto la vida. Inseguro, sin protección. Corriendo hacia la calma. La tempestad en su mente, revolviéndole las ideas.  
  
Sus azules ojos ya no brillaban. Su cara no era el espejo de la felicidad. Su ser no era el reflejo de la vida. Reflejaban muerte, tristeza, desprecio, infelicidad.  
  
Siempre le había gustado escuchar a su abuela relatar su juventud, aunque no dejaba de sentir odio. Escucharle contar todo aquello sin odio ni rencor le impresionaba desde niño. Ella siempre comentaba que la depresión era como un cristal, la lluvia y una persona.  
  
El cristal estaba entre la persona y la lluvia. Cuando ésta golpeaba el cristal, intentaba llegar a la gente.  
  
La persona feliz tenía la felicidad reclutada a presión gracias al cristal. La tristeza, el odio, los contratiempos, chocaban contra el cristal intentando pasar al otro lado. Si la cantidad era inmensa, rompía el cristal, dejando escapar a la felicidad para ocupar su sitio. La alegría también se iba, y la esperanza les acompañaba en el viaje. La desesperanza, la tristeza, la infelicidad, todos esos sentimientos, se quedaban a presión en el ser humano. El cristal no dejaba entrar a los sentimientos necesarios para sentirse bien.  
  
Según su abuela, el cristal era duro, tenaz, fuerte. Difícil de agujerear. Cuando se estaba de un modo, pasar al otro era difícil. Los sentimientos lo hacían difícil. Padecer o dejar de sufrir una depresión no era sencillo. Y menos cuando la vida sólo golpeaba de un modo, alegre o triste.  
  
Él no podía dejar de dar vueltas a aquellas palabras. No creía estar depresivo. Es más, le parecía egoísta teniendo una buena familia, dinero, amigos y salud tener una depresión. Sin embargo, su corazón no le indicaban lo mismo.  
  
También se creía joven para sufrirla. Por ello le afectó tanto leer que los adolescentes eran un grupo de riesgo. ¿Sería él uno más entre la multitud? ¿Entre los miles de jóvenes que no veían más que nubes en el cielo del futuro? ¿Era él un enfermo de la depresión?  
  
La respuesta inmediata fue que no. Que sería de locos pensar que tenía una depresión. Poco a poco pensó en cómo se sentía. Desamparado, solo, triste, infeliz, sin esperanza alguna, condenado al fracaso. Aquellos sentimientos no eran, en absoluto, positivos.  
  
Pero el no tener sentimientos positivos no quiere decir que esté depresivo, pensó. Su mente asociaba la depresión al fracaso. ¿Fracaso...? No. Aunque le sonara mal decírselo él mismo, siempre había sido un triunfador.  
  
Le ocurriera lo que ocurriera, debía consultar a alguien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Rápidamente se le vino Sirius a la cabeza. No, él no era el indicado. Seguramente bromearía sobre el asunto. Remus no. Hace poco andaba como él, no era conveniente sacar el tema. Peter, aunque le costara admitirlo, no tenía suficiente cerebro para decir algo coherente, ni siquiera para explicarle cómo estaba. Lily... si no estuviese demasiado ocupada con su novela... sería la persona indicada.  
  
Definitivamente, sus amigos estaban hechos para otras cosas. No para determinar si una persona estaba o no estaba así.  
  
¿A quién acudir, entonces? Los amigos eran todo para él. Pero... la familia siempre estaba ahí.  
  
Aunque... ¿su familia? Su padre se lo tomaría como una ofensa, ¡un Potter tenerla! Eso era para gente débil que no es capaz de asumir sus actos, opinaba. Si supiera lo equivocado que estaba... Quien se sentía así no sólo asumía sus actos, también se pasaba asumiéndolos. Su madre se echaría a llorar pensando en que era una mala madre, por no saber enseñar a sus hijos la felicidad. ¿Enseñar la felicidad? ¿Como se enseña un hechizo, una poción, un hecho histórico? Era como el amor. No se puede aprender. Sólo se siente, y punto.  
  
El abuelo George estaba enfermo. El abuelo Jeff y la abuela Sarah eran incapaces de hablar de sentimientos. Nunca creyó que sintieran algo más que lo que sus nervios les transmitían. Desgraciadamente... la abuela Jenny murió recientemente. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre él. Siempre se podía hablar de quidditch, colegio, música, libros... pero nunca de sentimientos. ¿Por qué era un tema tabú decir lo que se sentía? ¿Acaso no toda persona, por el simple hecho de serlo, sentía? De acuerdo, eso se contradecía con lo que decía de sus abuelos. Es que sus abuelos no eran personas. Eran máquinas hechas para los negocios.  
  
Tal vez lo que le entristecía era ver a Lily así. Nerviosa, intranquila, siempre rodeada de libros y hojas. No paraba de escribir. Según ella, estaba escribiendo una de las grandes novelas del siglo XX. Eso sí, siempre en broma. Se le veía tan bonita cuando sonreía tras decir aquello...  
  
Sonreía y te miraba con calidez. Estaba unos segundos en silencio y, después, volvía a sus hojas. Su mundo se había reducido a la novela. Era una lástima no ver tan a menudo como antes su sonrisa. Sentir su felicidad aflorar por cada poro de su piel. Observarla leyendo un libro, y recomendarlo mientras tu cara reflejaba asombro porque una chica de catorce años quisiera leer aquello. La ternura que expresaba.  
  
Su princesa.  
  
Amaba a Lily. Sí, la amaba. No podía soportar verla tan apagada. Él nunca había escrito nada que no fuera un examen o los deberes. No le veía interés a algo así. Lily no decía eso.  
  
Para ella, escribir era su forma más agradable de expresarse. De fomentar la imaginación. De plasmar lo que se pasaba por su cabeza. De disfrutar.  
  
A menudo se quedaba sola en la sala común escribiendo pequeños relatos que pocas veces dejaba leer. Se sentía feliz cuando escribía. Se olvidaba de las preocupaciones y dejaba paso a la tranquilidad. De vez en cuando se le veía tensa mientras redactaba todo y una gran sonrisa le hacía creer que Lily era la mujer ideal cuando terminaba el momento crucial de la historia.  
  
¡Aquello era lo que le deprimía! No poder disfrutar de Lily. Necesitaba verla, sentirla junto a él. Sentir que le amaba. Que le correspondía.  
  
Iba tan absorto en lo que pensaba que no se dió cuenta de que alguien venía de frente. Un inmenso dolor en la frente y el golpe contra el suelo le hicieron gritar. Sintió su pelo mojado, la ropa empapada y unas lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia.  
  
Miró contra quien había chocado.  
  
No podía creerlo.  
  
¡Era ella! ¡Lily!  
  
Mientras se disculpaba, vio que la lluvía había dejado a Lily tan mojada como él. Su rostro era triste y tenso. Era como el de James. Un mar de dudas y de desesperanza.  
  
No podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa, pero su rostro... no parecía el de una chica de su edad. Aparentaba bastantes más. La novela le estaba causando bastantes disgustos en casa, tenía entendido. Su padre no veía con buenos ojos que se dedicara a escribir a esa edad, pensaba que la distraía de sus estudios. Su madre creía que serían cuentos infantiles sin ningun valor. Su hermana... su hermana despreciaba cada cosa que hacía.  
  
Le dijo que no soportaba la presión. En su casa el ambiente era bastante desagradable, nadie la comprendía y mucho menos la apoyaba. Opinaban que eran "caprichos de la edad". Harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo, había salido a la calle para aclarar sus ideas y para sentirse viva.  
  
No estoy pasando por buenos momentos, James, susurró. Mi cabeza está... está revuelta.  
  
La mía también, contestó el joven.  
  
Mira si me afecta todo esto que hasta me parece que te quiero...  
  
James no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Amarle? ¿Lily? ¿Una persona tan... especial? No, ese tipo de personas viviría con un buen marido, sería feliz junto a él, nunca viviría junto a un chico tan simple como él.  
  
Lily... ¿estás segura de lo que dices?  
  
Yo ya no estoy segura por nada... ni siquiera sé por qué acabo de soltar esa tontería...  
  
Lo verías como una tontería... ¿si te dijese que te amo?  
  
Lily observó el húmedo pelo de James, la ropa tan mojada como la suya, la expresión de su cara. Él también había aclarado, o eso creía, lo que sentía.  
  
James... no creo que sea buena idea... bastante difícil tengo ya mi vida con mi hermana para que tú...  
  
Lily, no debe importarte lo que diga tu hermana. Tu mente es la que manda en ti. Ya mandará Petunia en la suya. No es conveniente que nadie gobierne más vida que la suya. Bastante difícil es ya hacerlo uno mismo, para que los hermanos anden manipulando la vida y los sentimientos.  
  
Sí, bueno, sí... tienes razón pero... eres hijo único, James, no sabes lo que es dormir junto a una persona que te odia y que cree que eres una desgracia para la humanidad, una persona como mi hermana. No puedo arriesgarme a sentir algo por ti.  
  
La sensación de euforia que se obtiene con el riesgo es única. Deberías probarla...  
  
James.  
  
Dime, Lily.  
  
¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes? Somos muy jóvenes como para... tener "algo". No me puedo arriesgar por un simple amor adolescente...  
  
A pesar de mi joven cuerpo, soy capaz de amar como sólo una persona adulta sería capaz. Tú me lo has enseñado... me has enseñado lo que es amar. Quiero aprender qué es el amor correspondido... estar seguro de ello...  
  
Lily retuvo sus lágrimas. James la abrazó.  
  
Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. La lluvía había parado. El sol empezaba a brillar sobre el pueblo.  
  
Estuvieron durante varios minutos allí, de ese modo.  
  
James yo..., susurró Lily.  
  
James la calló. Le besó suavemente. Lily le devolvió el beso.  
  
Intentémoslo, dijo James.  
  
Lily le guiñó un ojo y le abrazó.  
  
Intentémoslo, repitió Lily.  
  
Cada uno se fue a su casa. Ambos sintieron una mezcla entre amor, ternura y felicidad indescriptible. Ya nada les entristecería. El cristal se volvería irrompible.  
  
El amor había triunfado por encima de todo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
¡Bueno, bueno, no me peguéis! En la depresión tendré experiencia, pero en el verdadero amor no. Me he inspirado en "La Batalla", de Nacho Cano. Por eso recibe el fan fiction ese nombre. Os recomendaría la canción, al igual que el resto de ese GRAN disco, Un Mundo Separado Por Un Mismo Dios. Es completamente instrumental.  
  
Para todos aquellos que sufren en silencio (no me refiero a los que tengan almorranas ¬¬). 


	2. Amenazas

James miraba por la ventana, distraído. No hacía más que pensar en Lily... Hace unas horas, todo era tan distinto... La amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Más que a su propia vida. Cada chica pelirroja que veía le parecía en un principio Lily. Más tarde, se daba cuenta... aquella no era Lily, no le igualaba en su incomparable belleza. Sus ojos verdes, su pelo rojo, su alegre sonrisa... todo. Sólo había algo que podía superarle. La belleza interior. Ella era una chica única. Con eso resumía todos los adjetivos que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Tal vez sólo la viera con otros ojos, los ojos de su novio, pero para él... ella era así. 

  


_¡James! ¡Tienes visita!_, gritó la voz de su madre.

  


_¡Ya voy!_

  


James corrió escaleras abajo. Su madre miraba a una chica pelirroja. ¿Serían sus "alucionaciones" o era Lily? 

  


_Lily... ¿eres tú?_

  


Se acercó a ella rápidamente. Parecía preocupada y triste. Se percibían claramente sus nervios. 

  


_James, tenemos que hablar. ¿Te importa si vamos a un lugar más... íntimo?_

  


Él se despidió de su madre y salieron de la casa. Se sentaron en un banco del parque que había en el barrio. 

  


_¿Estás bien? Te noto rara... ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿No se ha muerto nadie, no?_

  


_James... tenemos que dejarlo._

  


_¿Dejarlo? ¡Lily! ¿No dijiste que me querías? Me lo dijiste, ¡lo confesaste! ¡No podemos dejarlo! Somos felices juntos. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres... ¡nos queremos! _

  


_¡James, calla un momento! No me dejas ni explicarlo... Petunia no está de acuerdo. Nos vio besándonos. Es capaz... capaz de muchas cosas. No he de arriesgarme a que me haga la vida imposible Sé que es capaz de ello... y de mucho más. La conozco, sé de lo que es capaz. La relación entre ambas es muy mala, no me odia por completo, pero si sigo contigo perderá cualquier afecto hacia mí. No quiero perder a mi hermana por un chico..._

  


_¿Pero qué dices? ¡Somos felices! Juntos estamos tan bien... Al principio puede que no le guste la idea, eres su hermana pequeña y te verá como una niña que no puede tener una relación con un chico. Lily, me niego. No vamos a dejarlo. ¡No podemos! No le vas a perder a tu hermana, razona un poco. Sois hermanas, os une un lazo afectivo por ello. Que no te importe lo que te dice._

  


_¿Que razone yo? ¡Don James Potter el rico se niega a dejar una chica por puro egoísmo! No eres nadie, Potter. Sólo piensas en ti mismo. Para ti todo va bien excepto cuando se te niega un capricho, entonces te pones depresivo. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Egocéntrico...! El dinero te sale por las orejas, tienes todo lo que quieres. Encima, no sabes recibir un "no" por respuesta. Vergüenza me da haberte amado alguna vez. No te mereces el cariño de nadie, ¿me has oído? ¡NADIE!_

  


Lily corrió lo más rápido que pudo para irse de aquel lugar. Gracias a Petunia, había descubierto lo inmundo, egoísta que era James. No quería saber nada más de él. Aunque ella no hubiera sido muy amable, se lo agradecía...

  


**~*FLASHBACK*~**

  


Lily desayunaba tranquilamente, junto a su hermana. Estaba realmente feliz. Todo le iba bien: colegio, amistad, amor, salud... Todo.

  


_Te vi el otro día muy acaramelada con un chico... ¿quién es? _

  


_¿Acaso te importa? _

  


_Eres mi hermana pequeña. Me importa todo lo que te ocurra. ¡Contesta!_, gritó Petunia.

  


_Es James Potter. Un amigo. ¿Ya está saciada tu curiosidad?_, respondió Lily en tono frío.

  


_No. ¿Dónde le conociste? _

  


_¿Yo? En el colegio. ¿Ya estás contenta? Con tu permiso, me voy a vestir..._, dijo Lily, contenta en parte por hacer rabiar a su hermana.

  


_¿En Hogwarts? ¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON UN CHICO QUE HAS CONOCIDO ALLÍ? ¿UN CHICO... COMO TÚ? ¿TE CREES QUE VOY A PERMITIR ALGO ASÍ?_

  


_Gracias por tu bendición. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, así que deja de gritar. Vas a despertar a todo el barrio._

  


_Tú no irás a ningún lugar. No volverás a besar a ese nunca, ¿entendido? ¿O quieres arriesgarte? No me responsabilizo de las consecuencias que tenga el que sigas con él. No me responsabilizo de mis actos._

  


_Petunia, amargar la vida de la gente no es bueno, ¿sabes? No sólo amargas al resto... te amargas tú misma. Te alimentas de odio, infelicidad ajena, y así un sin fín de sentimientos negativos. ¿No has probado a ver el lado positivo de la vida? Merece la pena. No sigas así... si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por ti. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. _

  


_¿Mi hermana pequeña dándome lecciones sobre la vida? Vete a jugar con las muñecas y olvídame, anda. Pero no me olvides sólo a mí. Olvídate de ese... Potter. Conozco a gente con poder en los grupos de matones que circulan por la ciudad, y por el barrio... ¿quieres que tu amado sea golpeado, o tú misma quieres ser golpeada? No, ¿verdad? Déjale y vivirás en paz. ¡A ver si te fijas en chicos más normales!_

  


Lily fue hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo humedecieron completamente su cara. No podía arriesgar la vida de los dos... se lamentó de su cobardía. Debió haberle plantado cara a Petunia. ¿Por qué tenía que arreglarlo todo a través de la violencia? ¿Por qué no le deseaba felicidad? ¿Por qué no la quería como a una hermana? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su hermana? 

  


**~*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*~**

  


James no tuvo elección. No podía ir detrás suyo. ¿Él, egoísta? ¿Que tenía todo lo que quería excepto ella, que se había catalogado como un _capricho_? 

  


¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? 

  


Lily no sabía cuan equivocada estaba... 

  


  


*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*

  


¿Qué os ha parecido? Es un poco corto pero bueno... lo siento ^^UUU pronto (o eso espero) más!!! Gracias por los reviews ^___^ Me han emocionado, todos... muchas gracias ^___^ buaaaaaaaa snif snif *Paula se seca las lágrimas de emoción mientras una voz en su cabeza le ordena contestar a los reviews*.

  


**Hermione de Potter: **weee una historia de tus suegros!! xP gracias por todo lo que dices, Hermione ^___^ *Paula se sonroja ligeramente* buaaa por que me emocionare tanto?? -_-UU

  


**Kitty: **sí, muy triste, pobre James... buaaa... eyy!!! ^^UUU snif... todos deprimidos, qué panorama más horrible _ sí, tiene continuación, que si no me equivoco aquí está ^^

  


**Maika Yugi: **asiass!!! ^___^ con eso de los corazones me dan ganas de cantar ^^UUU _Me llueven mares de corazones cambiando el rumbo de mis emociones hay corazones y corazones y cada cual latirá sus pasiones..._ ehmmm ^^UU

  


**OyDayChi:** weeee Patry porque no todo es cachondeoo!!! justo toy escuchando La Batalla ^__^ lloraaa es sano!!! y la he seguidoooooo!!!! *Paula saca confeti de una bolsa y lo tira por todos lados, mientras los que están inundados del material la miran con odio* síi sere una escritoraaaa y ganaré mucho dinero pa pagar la boda de la Mari y Rubén, y... *un ladrillo en la cabeza de Paula frena los delirios*. Auch!! ha dolido _ 

  


**Alba: **uy si has entrao como Estrella de la tarde ^^UU ya lo he continuao, ole!! ^^ wee peaso peleaa waaaaaaa!!!! TIENEN TODOS ALGO QUE VER CON MECANO PORQUE MECANO ES UNA PARTE DE MÍ Y PUNTO!!!!!! ¬¬ encima de que escribo... bueno, si sigues _3 locas y una Daga_ se me pasa el mosqueo ^O^

**Nikkyta: **poético?? aysss.. *Paula saca los kleenex y se limpia la cara*. muchas grasias Nikkyta ^___^ si no es molestia, podrías dejar otro review... si no es molestia!!!! ^^UU 

**Daniela Lupin: **no llores máss (parezco el champú ¬¬***)!!! la vida es aleeegree y bonitaaa y.. ehmmm... ¡bueno! leete un fic de los míos divertidos que se te pasa enseguida xP jo... eso de no llores más lo tendría que aplicar en mí misma ^^UU BUAAAAAAAAA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEEEEWS!!! (a veces doy pena -_-U)

**Frodo: **weee primo no oficial pos haberlo leído hace decadas!!! eres el Pitoniso Rubén XD me gusta sorprender =D pos yo me quedé hasta las 3 y pico para leer tu review ¬¬ gorrón... bueno soy mu buenaaa así que lo haré *las Primas se ríen de Paula, así que deja el tema*. 

**Naud: **sniff hago llorar soy penosa (el fic es un dramón, hay que seguir con la línea dramática ^^U). Weee algo masoca (no pretendo ofender, eh!), es odioso sufrir en silencio U_U pobreshita... wee al menos las amigas te comprenden!! soy una incomprendidaa snif snif... aunque hay unas personas por ahí que si me comprenden, hasta comprenden mis complicados traumas ^_~ (esto va por la presidenta de la fundación Anti-Quasimodo, por la chica Anti-Enemiga y por Yo-voy-en-el-sentido-contrario-del-mundo). Lo de James y Sirius, es porque Sirius se pasa todo el día con las bromas, con 14 años no se tomaría nada en serio, le tomaría el pelo a James. Suerte con tu sufrimiento ^_~

**Zaxia: **un review tuyo!!! UN REVIEW TUYOOOOOOOOOO!! *Paula recoge el confeti del suelo y lo tira junto a los fuegos artificiales* WEEEE!! ^_______^ muchas gracias!! llorandooo?? tengo una capacidad para hacer llorar acojonante o_Ô buaa me gusta sorprender guarra ¬¬ gracias por valorarme tanto ^___^ sí, he sido YO!! es que estaba lloviendo, y me apetecía escribir algo triste... el ambiente era algo tétrico en las vistas que tengo desde el ordenador... me salió esto ^^ jejeje al menos puedo hacer de todo ^__^ NUNCA DEJARÉ DE ESCRIBIR PARANOIAS!!! NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! si te quieres enrollar más, por mí de acuerdo (te quedó algo de trauma con lo de Garrovillas?? pos ala, ahora ya puedes enrollarte =)). Al final has tenido la declaración de amor escrita por MOI ^^ Genia... yo? *Paula saca su pañuelo una vez mas, lo ve todo empapado y coge uno nuevo ^^*. BUAAAAAA LAURAAAA GRASIAS POR LO DE GENIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (mis emociones son incontrolables ^^UU). Ey si te has sentido identificada es porque he sabido transmitir el sentimientooo!! weeejaaaaa!!! ^_^ la verdad es que sí U_U me he inspirado tb en cómo me sentía antes... no sólo este año, también cuando tenía 9 años, aproximadamente... y tal vez, de TODA mi vida. Difícil... ¿escribirlo todo a la vez? Nahhh!! Mira, he escrito el del hospital, esto... la paranoia que pongo ahí no la pongo aquí, y lo triste que no pongo allí lo pongo aquí ^^ YA HE VUELTOOOO Y NO VOLVERÈ HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENEEEEE!!! ^______^ taba allí cuando vi el review... buaaa casi me pongo a llorar en el ciber guarra ¬¬ asias ^^ ¡¡VIVA MECANO!! ¡¡VIVAMOS LOS MECANEROS!! ¡¡NO CAMBIARÉEEE Y SI LO HAGO SERÁ A MEJOR!! ¡¡VIVA TODOOO!! Y sobre todo... ¡¡VIVA TÚ Y MECANOOOOOOO!! 

**Pali: **pos no, NI UNA. Increíble para ti, pero ya ves que para otra no ^^ asias por el review ^^ hermione.. como Lily? wow o_Ô Weeee no te aburras más que allá va este cap ^^ Ya sabes que mi inspiración no se para casi nunca ¬¬ ni siquiera en tecnología, al escuchar las sierras.. ehmm ^^UU 

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **asias por lo de loca ^^ y por lo de que está buenísimo ^^ jeje si... cumplidos el 7 de Junioo!! XP y ya veo que me metí en tu cabeza =) juas juas juas... weee pos a mi tb ^^ no, si el ser una traumatizada va a tener su lado positivo... O_O 

**PiRRa: **asias por el review!!! qué bueno lo del cuadro del viejo chocho ese... XD se lo tiene merecido, por fundar el colegio ¬¬ me gusta que te haya gustado ^^ wee y yo quiero leer _¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? _pero me da pereza -_-UU en cuanto pueda me lo leo ^_~

**Lalwende: **hola!! ^^ me alegro de transmitir el sentimiento de James *Paula se emociona* snif... eso sí que tiene que ser triste... me atormenta la idea de que, por ejemplo, se muera alguien que quiera y no haberle dicho adiós... no haberle dicho que le valoro mucho. Tiene que ser horrible ;_; buaa yo no me pude despedir de mi mejor amiga "física" ;_; sí, hay continuación, sí, y va a salir Sirius pronto... ^_~ (weeee Laura, ¡¡A CALLAR!!). 

Y a que me dejaréis otro?? ^___^


	3. Sintiendose miserable

El calor le aturdía, pero no lo sentía realmente. A pesar del sol, que emanaba luz y calor en cantidades inmensas, sólo sentía frío. 

¿Por qué había pasado? La sola idea de que ella no le quisiera, le producía una sensación difícil de definir. 

Pero ella sí le amaba. Se le notaba... 

¿Y en sus últimas frases? ¿Se le notaba amor? 

¿O, por el contrario, odio? 

Iba a ser cierto que del amor al odio hay un paso. 

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había sido, realmente, un error iniciar una relación? 

Cuando todo iba bien... lo más importante le fallaba. 

Y no le quería volver a ver... 

¿Qué iba a ser de él, si lo que más quería le odiaba? 

No iba a olvidarla. Era imposible olvidar a alguien como ella. 

Una parte de él había muerto. 

¿No podía haber sido más comprensivo? Ella tendría alguna razón de peso para lo que hizo. De hecho, Lily era más madura e inteligente que el resto. 

Y él, en vez de aceptarlo y asumirlo, conservando su amor... había quedado como un auténtico imbécil. 

Eso era. 

Un imbécil. 

Por puro egoísmo, había dejado escapar a Lily. 

Por su maldito egoísmo. 

Ya... ya no había nada que hacer.   


Se tiró sobre su cama, se aferró a la almohada y no dejó de llorar. De sufrir. Se odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo. Era un crío irresponsable... por enseñar a todos a quién había conquistado, por tenerlo todo, había perdido su bien más preciado. Había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo. 

No había vuleta atrás. Ni la más poderosa de las magias arreglaría aquello. Nada. 

Lily no era ya su novia. Ni siquiera su amiga. 

Ahora, ella lloraría, como él. No de tristeza, por cortar con él. Lloraría lágrimas cargadas de odio y decepción. Un rato más tarde, cogería un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, en donde escribiría lo que sentía. No le gustaría leerlo. De todos modos, no era necesario para saber cuánto le despreciaría. Ya lo sabía. Ella se sentiría mal, en su casa, sin un hombro en el que llorar. Estaría desconsolada, hecha polvo. Él había provocado todo. Ese malestar, ese dolor, ese odio, esa decepción... Todo. 

Hacía sufrir a una persona como Lily. Aquello no tenía perdón. 

Tenía que disculparse. Para que, al menos, ella supiera que su intención era buena. 

Su intención buena, para que le perdonara. Ella no querría. Un acto más de egoísmo. Para sentirse bien él. ¿Y Lily? ¿A ella le cambiaría algo perdonándolo? 

Debía buscar una solución. Pero si no la encontraba pronto, todo estaría más perdido. 

Una sola palabra podría estropearlo todo. Iba a necesitar muchísimo tacto. 

La necesitaba... 

Otra vez, no tenía con quien hablar. A quien pedir consejo. 

Iba a ponerse a prueba. Si realmente era capaz de salir bien de algo así. 

Aunque... no. Ya no. Efectivamente, era tarde. Demasiado tarde. Debía intentar olvidarse de su amor, por imposible que fuese, pues nunca más estaría en su mano. 

La había perdido definitivamente. 

No logró controlar su desesperación, la cual expresó con puñetazos a la cama. 

Mientras retenía la sensación, como si de un perro rabioso se tratara, se lavó la cara en el lavabo, y al volver no dejó de observar la foto de Lily, que reposaba en un cajón. Junto a aquella felicidad, tan breve. 

Cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerle, le sobresaltaron los gritos de su madre. 

¡James, te llaman por teléfono! 

Bajó sin ningún interés las escaleras. Cogió lentamente el auricular. 

¿Diga? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lo se, lo se, me estoy pasando con lo corto de los capitulos U_U pero no es facil escribir en clase cuando estas en segunda fila ¬¬ Hago lo que puedo!! ^^UU 

**Maika Yugi:** a mi lo que me gusta es Ana Torroja ^^ MUERTE A PETUNIA, HIP HIP HURRA!!! 

**Pali: ** hola buena amiga XD weee inspirarme en Vaikuntha es dificil ^^U MAAAS?? weeeee weee XD A mi Lily me parece a veces el ser mas idiota que ha pisado la faz de la tierra ¬¬ Pero aqui no... me da pena la pobreshilla. Le ha dejado, omitiendo la parte real, no lo ha hecho "de verdad". Es un poco "martir" XD WAAJAAAA SUPER PAULIKA IN ACTIOOON!!!! *suena una cancion aleatoria de Mecano ^^*. Si, la verdad, esto para mi es un reto. A veces parece que es un poco como "a ver cuanto tarda esta en meter una paranoia". Que no vengaa que no vengaa x_X 

**Oydaychi: **Y? XD aqui tienes el tercer capitulo ^^ Petunia es una putaaaaaaaaaaaaa de las gordas. 

**Arwen-chang: **me supero a mi misma XD asiass asias por todo *Paula llama por telefono para preguntar cuanto cuesta una barca, pues las lagrimas ya han inundado todo Bilbao*. Con lo dificil que es transmitir de verdad los sentimientos... *me sonrojo un poquillo XD*.****

**Dany Lupin:** llora, llora a gusto... no hay que cortar el llanto, pero no te pases, que si no encargo dos barcas XD Veo que la gente odia a Petunia ^^ wee me encanta este fic XD me esta saliendo guay ^^ Waaa asias por lo de la calidad buaaa buaaa buaaaa *me quito las lagrimas con un mantel*. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *cojo una sabana*. A la mierda, ya se han empapado ¬¬ 

**Lalwende**: tristisimo ;_; waa y que lo digas ¬¬ me cago en Petunia...¬¬ Saldra, saldra XD tristes y nostalgicos con toques melancolicos?? waaa *Paula coge la carpa de un circo, pero le es insuficiente*. En serio, yo es que me emociono MUCHO con estos reviews... waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! otra traumatizada U_U la verdad, tengo pensado algo de eso... pero no voy a hacer ningun fan fiction con el rating subido XD tengo pensado un amor no correspondido, un chico que ame a un heterosexual... no pienso poner relaciones sexuales, simplemente la confusion que tiene esa persona porque ve que le atrae alguien de su mismo sexo... 

**Pirra: **sii soy una bestia XD ah, en el otro sentido? XD yo lo digo en el MAL sentido -.-U Perfeccion? Si no es en MECANO, yo no he visto la perfeccion en NADA. Exceptuando a MECANO ^^ Escribo asi porque Dios me ha dado este talento XDD 

**(; Lily Angel ;):** Asias ^^ buee pero es que con la presion de Petunia... ella es la guarra (censurado), (censurado), (censurado) que ha propiciado esta situacion ¬¬ Lily solo ha cedido, por miedo a que le hicieran algo a James ;_; Asias por todo ^^ 

**Xaket_Anglyen**: Obra de arte? espectacular? GRACIAS!! *Paula se limpia las lagrimas con el desorden de su mesa, infinitamente grande*. Jejejeje yo ya las tengo acumuladas -.-U waaaaaaaaa *Paula no llora porque no le llegan las lagrimas XD*. Grasias grasias por todo!! *Paula se pone mas roja que Ginny tras un dia en la playa*. 

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff:** Sii continue continue!!! ^^ y otra vez!!! ^^ dos semanas??' TANTO???' pretendes que aguante DOS semanas sin El Treceavo Poder?? buaa con lo que me gusta ver a mi Sev ;_; 

**Estrella de la tarde:** jejeje experiencia en las peleas XD NO puedes pegarla, para un fic que continuo y que no sales tu...¬¬ Tu eres agresiva niña, no mientas. Peter saldra, saldra... y el resto.. jejeje... 


	4. Reencuentro

_¿James? ¿Eres tú, no? A las cinco donde siempre, ahora no puedo hablar... ¡adiós!_

  


No le dio tiempo a preguntar de quién se trataba. No había reconocido la voz, pues hablaba nerviosamente, y en un tono de voz demasiado bajo. Apenas había logrado captar lo que le había dicho. A las cinco donde siempre...

  


Alzó su mano para conocer la hora. Las cinco menos veinte. Tenía veinte minutos para acudir a donde aquella persona, desconocida por el momento. 

  


Se cambió de ropa y cogió su varita, ya que no sabía si sería peligroso. Su familia poseía una fortuna inmensa, excesiva ante los ojos de James. No sabía para qué querían tanto dinero. Ni siquiera lo administraban correctamente. 

  


Salió de casa, despidiéndose de Robert, uno de los mayordomos de la casa de los Potter. Era un segundo padre para él, pero sin llegar a tener tanta confianza como para contarle todo. 

  


Caminaba lentamente por el barrio. No tenía prisa, a un ritmo lento llegaría pronto. Su destino era una casa, construida con Sirius y Remus, en la que se reunían normalmente. Este año no habían visitado la casa, preferían otros lugares, querían cambiar. Llevaban demasiado tiempo así.

  


El sol, tan cálido como acostumbraba a estar en verano, le cegaba. Cambió de acera para andar correctamente. Eso le impidió ver quién estaba detrás suyo.

  


Volvió a utilizar el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora. Aceleró el ritmo, le gustaba llegar pronto cuando quedaba con alguien. De ese modo, no vio quién había cruzado la calle. 

  


En menos de dos minutos, ya estaba allí. Se sentó en una silla, y observó con sorpresa que se le había quedado pequeña. Era demasiado alto. Cogió otra, y no pudo evitar pensar.

  


La primera vez que se había sentado allí... recordaba la sensación. Estaba emocionado, llevaban todo el verano construyéndola, con ayuda del padre de Sirius, de Lily y del de Remus. Entró el primero y se sentó en la silla que ahora era pequeña. El resto hicieron lo mismo,con ilusión y alegría. Les había quedado realmente preciosa. Lily fue la última en pisar su suelo, después de los tres adultos que habían dedicado todo su tiempo libre en ayudarles. Su padre no. Estaba demasiado ocupado, reuniones en el Ministerio, asuntos demasiado importantes como para perder el tiempo con un simple capricho de su hijo. 

  


Le echó de menos. Al entrar, y ver sonreír a los padres de sus tres mejores amigos, satisfechos, sintió un vacío en su interior. Con la emoción, pronto se le pasó. 

  


Cuando el padre de Sirius tuvo que llevarle a casa, al ser James demasiado pequeño para volver de noche solo a casa, el sentimiento volvió. Buscó al suyo por toda la casa, sin resultado. Preguntó a Robert dónde se encontraba su padre. Le respondió que en una reunión con el Ministro francés. 

  


Ahí no pudo retener su rabia. Corrió a su habitación, y sólo el cariño de Robert le consoló. 

  


Su padre nunca había ejercido como tal.

  


Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar un ruido fuera. Su corazón latió más rápido que antes. Lo primero que vio fue su pierna, y luego ya el resto.

  


Una persona con el pelo rojo se sentó delante suyo. 

  


No creía que aquello fuese posible... ¿Lily, querer hablar con él? 

  


¿Querría Lily decirle lo mucho que le odiaba? ¿Echarle en cara todo? 

  


Su seguridad se derrumbó al verle. Ella debió notarlo. 

  


_James, ¿estás bien?_

  


_Sí... bueno, no. ¿Para qué quieres verme?_

  


_He de explicarte lo que ocurre. Te dejé sin darte una buena explicación. Sin decirte la verdad. No estoy tranquila desde entonces._

  


¿La verdad? ¿Cuál sería la verdad? No sería que... ¿Lily amaba a otro? 

  


_En fin, explícate..._

  


_Yo te amo. En serio, yo te amo, con todo mi corazón. Te quiero tanto... _

  


Lily no pudo reprimir una lágrima. No amaba a otro. ¿Qué ocurriría, para dejar al chico que supuestamente quería? Algo grave debía ser. Se preocupó inconscientemente.

  


_¿Entonces, Lily? ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices juntos?_

  


_Te juro, James, te juro que esa es mi intención. Pero no la de Petunia. Sabes que no me llevo bien con ella. No me quiere ver contenta... mi propia hermana me odia. Me amenazó, me obligó a dejarte. Como ella estudia aquí, conoce a más gente. Y entre sus conocidos, se encuentran los... matones. Me dijo que si no te dejaba, nos enfrentaríamos... con ellos. Tienen armas, conocidos, fuerza, sangre fría... Ahí fue cuando tuve que tomar una decisión. _

  


_¿Petunia... te chantajeó? _

  


_Sí... No es feliz, y le duele que yo sí pueda serlo. Se siente fracasada, siente que es la oveja negra. Por eso actúa así. Por eso he tenido que dar por finalizada nuestra relación._

  


_Durante el verano, Petunia puede vigilarnos. Al llegar la vuelta al colegio, no puede. Estamos en Hogwarts. ¡Allí podemos seguir, dejar de sufrir por su culpa! Queda poco para que el curso empiece, entonces podremos continuar. ¿Qué te parece, Lily?_

  


_Eso tenía en mente, pero después de todo... pensé que no querrías volver a verme. Te llamé de todo... y... _

  


_Olvídalo. Olvidemos todo. De momento, nos podemos ver aquí de vez en cuando. Si Petunia no está en casa, me llamas. Porque Petunia no conoce la casa... ¿no?_

  


_¿Petunia? ¡No, no! Por eso te he dicho que donde siempre. _

  


_¿Y tu padre? No se le escapará, ¿no? Él sabe tan bien como tú y como yo dónde se encuentra esta construcción. Tal vez deberíamos fijar otro lugar. ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa de Sirius? Es grande, y ya sabes que sus padres son muy hospitalarios. _

  


_No, eso sería abusar... Ya pensaré un lugar y te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo que irme. Petunia puede que esté cerca, me voy ahora, no le ha dado tiempo a llegar aquí. Sal dentro de un minuto. No debe vernos, bajo ningún concepto juntos._

  


Sin dejarle despedirse, Lily salió corriendo. 

  


Le amaba...

  


¡¡Le amaba!!

  


Hace una hora, no tenía nada que perder. Ahora, no tenía nada que ganar.

  


Todo sucedía tan rápido, que comenzaba a marearse.

  


Se sintió extraño. Por primera vez desde que tenía once años,tenía ganas de comenzar el curso escolar.

  


Gracias a Dios, faltaba poco para ello.

  


Lo que hacía poco no le dejaba respirar siquiera, le proporcionaba más oxígeno del que necesitaba...

  


Sólo deseaba algo más: que esta vez, no estropease nada.

  


  


~¤~

  


¿Os ha gustado? ^^ espero que si ¬¬ lo he hecho mas largo que el otro, eh! ^^UU Shhh esperad un momento, que voy a por todas las sabanas, la barca, la carpa de circo, los manteles, todo...

  


Ya toy aquí!!! ^_^ Ahora voy a llorar, con permiso... XD

  


**Anaix: **asias wapa ^_^ asias por el review ^_^ espero que te guste el resto del fic ^_~

  


**Mayumi: **ahora tb me vas a poner 2 review, a que si?? XD Mecano no solo es bueno, es IMPRESCINDIBLE para mi crecimiento XD weee a que mola?? que sufra, que sufra =) emmm... ^^UU poshito James ;_; solo 15 minutosss?? waa ¬¬

  


**Lilian Malfoy: **mas d lo que yo la dejo con los review??? O_O te has leido Mi Nombre Es Severus?? es que pareces Greenie ^^UUU 

  


**Hermione de Potter: **lo que a ti te ocurre con este fic, me ocurre con mis reviews... mis amados reviews... XD~~~~~ MATEMOS A PETY!!! =) MUAHAHAHAHA... wee si es bruja, pero ta prohibio hacer magia ¬¬ que le jodan al profesor! Tamos en internet, aquí los acentos no valen musho ^_~ tu quita acentos, quita, que te quedaras mas a gusto... ays... espero que te hayan gustado los fics que te has leido ^^ 

  


**Eleanor 14: ** tu stas en Pottermaniacos.com ?? (os recomiendo la web =D) wee he continuado y encima no me he pasado de corto ^^U

  


**Maika Yugi: **naaaa Sirius aparecera pronto... ^_~ no me preguntes como, ni yo misma lo se U.U solo espero que sus fans no se cabreen ^_^ que luego hay bronca -.-U

  


**Lalwende: **hombree hijaa tranquila XD sobre Petunia, me apetece hacerle algo, pero no se que... es que no quiero andar metiendo paranoias al fic ^^UUU para eso a leerse ^^UU traumatizadaaa XD si, siempre estan poniendo amor correspondido entre los homosexuales... y llevo tiempo queriendo poner un amor no correspondido entre dos hombres... asi que aprovecho este fic ^^ VIVA LA LOCURA!! eso eso deja review =D

  


**Pali: ** ultimamente estoy mas lerda que nunca, hay que explicarme todo mejor ^^U jejeje las paranoias pa otros fics ^_^ waaaa que triste que yo ande diciendo eso ¬¬U dame la jaula chica ^^ UN CAMION POR ENCIMAAA?? que ni se le ocurra, que luego yo paso por encima suyo ¬¬ espiritu mecanero?? WAAA ASIAS PAULA ERES LA MEJORRR ;_; ya escribiras, pero es que lo mio es... algo aparte... na, bromas aparte, algun dia te sorprenderas viendote escribir algo asi O_O 

  


**PiRRa: **ambas cosas ^^ grasias ^^ sirius aparecera, tiene que aparecer, es el mejor amigo de Jamsie Pooh. 

  


**Frodo: **gracias por dejar review ^^ asi me animas y os pago la otra boda (la primera yasta pagada ^^U), ves?? tu me dejas reviews y os pago todo XD este fic tiene que ser triste, ¡¡ESTA CONDENADO a ser triste!! XD por cierto, gracias por la idea de las barcas pa cuando llore de emocion por los reviews ^^

  


Mushas grasias a todos, sois estupendos, geniales, maravillosos... casi tanto como vuestros reviews XD espero que os guste musho el fic, y que disfruteis con su lectura ^^ a que se lee rapido? XD adios, wapas! (casi toas son chicas ^^ sera porque somos mas inteligentes?) adios, Tizianin, figlio della musica! XD


	5. Entre la espada y la pared

James salió del lugar, intentando retener la nostalgia. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando distinguió a Petunia a lo lejos. Cuidadosamente, y sin llamar la atención, corrió para que no le viera.   


Llegó a una casa. Pronto la reconoció. Llamó a la puerta.   


_¡Hola, James! Pasa, está en casa_.   


Un chico de ojos marrones, pelo negro, alto, fuerte, expresión alegre y muy guapo, que no aparentaba su edad, salió a recibirle.   


_¡James! ¿Cómo estás? Al final no me has llamado, y hace una semana que no nos vemos._   


Sirius Black no parecía enfadado, más bien contento de ver a su gran amigo.   


_Tengo buenas notic..._   


_Ahora lo que necesito es hablar, James, vamos a mi cuarto._   


Fueron al dormitorio de Sirius. Había una mesa en un desorden impresionante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por pósters de un equipo de quidditch. Se sentaron en una cama, situada junto a la ventana, desde la que se veían a los transeúntes. El rencor sacudió el cuerpo de James al ver a Petunia.   


_Tengo algo increíble que contarte, Jamsie..._, exclamó Sirius.   


_¿Una chica te ha dicho que no?_, dijo James, sonriendo.   


_¡Me he enamorado! ¡Yo, Sirius! ¡Enamorado!_   


Aquello era sorprendente. ¿Sirius enamorado...? No había algo así de extraño hacía mucho tiempo.   


_Cuando escucho su voz, algo vuela en mi interior... creo estar frente a un ser divino en vez de frente a una persona... es un ser maravilloso..._   


_¿La conozco?_   


_Adivínalo..._   


_No estoy para adivinanzas, Sirius. No es el momento._   


_Entonces, te quedarás con la intriga._   


James no tenía ganas de andar jugando. Miró por la ventana. Ahogó un suspiro, pero el grito era tan intenso que salió.   


_... ¡Lily! ¡Es Lily!_   


_Sigues siendo el mejor en adivinanzas... ¿cómo sabías que la chica que inunda mis sueños es Lily?_   


Lo anterior fue un amago de sorpresa comparado con eso. Sabía que no sería un amor pasajero. Si Sirius amaba, amaba de verdad.   


Su mejor amigo...   


No podía ser verdad. No debía ser verdad. ¿Su relación con Lily no podía ser más complicada?   


Ya no le contaría lo que ocurría entre los dos. Le sentaría mal, y sufriría mucho. Valoraba más la amistad que el amor, o eso creía, y Sirius se guardaría su amor hasta que se extinguiese. En ese proceso, el dolor se apoderaría de él.   


Podría enfadarse porque saliera con Lily, mientras los veía, impotente, deseando sentirla a su lado en vez de que fuese su mejor amigo quien estuviese abrazándola, mirándola, besándola.   


Su amistad peligraba.   


¡Que alguien le ayudara! Que le dijese lo que le recomendaba hacer. Parecía que la vida le enviaba retos que afrontar. Ahora que Sirius sentía algo tan profundo y sincero como el amor, lo hacía por su novia.   


Novia...   


Todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarla así. Aunque la situación era tan variable... apenas llevaban días desde que empezaron a salir, y ya habían roto una vez.   


_¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_   


_Mmm... la verdad, no lo sé. Me da igual... ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?_   


_¿Yo? Eh... ¡qué tarde es! Me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos, ¡adiós!_   


James salió corriendo de la casa de su amigo. Pero no sin rumbo. Remus vivía al lado.   


Era de cuerpo parecido al de Sirius. Sus ojos azules, pelo rubio, rostro alegre. Si no se contaba a Peter, todos los chicos de su grupo eran muy deseados por todas las estudiantes de Hogwarts. Eran muy atractivos.   


Él estaba solo en su hogar. Aquello le gustó. Nadie les escucharía ni les molestaría. A veces le gustaría saber lo que era tener plena libertad en casa. Con tanto sirviente, se hacía imposible.   


_¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes mal aspecto._   


_Estoy hecho un lío... y tú me puedes ayudar._   


_Somos amigos, ¿no? Así que ya estás contándomelo._   


James cogió aire. En el fondo, le avergonzaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Fuese o no él su amigo.   


_Todo comenzó hace unos días. Empecé a salir con Lily._   


_¿Lily? ¿Y tú?_, dijo Remus. Su rostro se veía contrariado.   


_Sí... ¿qué pasa? A ti no te gusta, ¿no?_   


_Para nada... es que a ti te gustaba otra, Shirley Johnson._   


_Eso no era nada comparado con lo que siento, con lo que amo y deseo a Lily. Sigo... Rompimos, porque Petunia le amargaba la vida, debido a nuestra relación. Hoy hemos vuelto, he ido a casa de Sirius... y me ha confesado que siente lo mismo por Lily que yo._   


_¿Sirius? No te preocupes por él, cada semana le gustan cinco distintas, ya sabes, _respondió Remus, quitándole importancia al asunto.   


_Esta vez es distinto. He visto en su mirada cuánto la quiere. Yo no sé qué hacer. Tengo que decidir entre Sirius y Lily. Prefiero un amigo a una novia, pero... es tan distinto..._   


_En mi opinión, Sirius lo entenderá. No escojas. Quédate con ambas cosas._   


_¿Estás seguro? Sé que tú eres quien mejor me puede guiar. Lo que ocurre es que no puedo arriesgarme._   


_Por favor, James, ¿acaso Sirius va a destrozar vuestra amistad por una chica? Se supone que es tu mejor amigo. Encima, no puede echar a perder un amor correspondido por uno no correspondido. Me parece que le subestimas._   


_Gracias por tu consejo, Remus. Me siento mejor._   


Remus no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa, franca y espectacular. James le abrazó con cariño. Remus se sonrojó.   


_Mm... ¿has visto últimamente a Peter?_, preguntó Remus, intentando cambiar de tema.   


_Hace un mes me envió una lechuza. La verdad, no ha mostrado interés en comunicarse con nosotros. Es un poco raro, ¿no?_   


_Sí, pero sigue siendo buena gente._   


_No lo dudo, en absoluto._   


_¿Has leído El Mensajero Mágico? Una persona, llamada lord Voldemort, está matando a gente... mucha gente. Dicen que quiere tomar el poder del país. ¿Lo sabías?_   


Demasiado bien...   


Se sintió incómodo. Tenía miedo. Su padre tenía un cargo muy importante. Era tan importante como peligroso.   


No quería que le ocurriese nada. No era el padre perfecto, pero era su padre. Cada vez que se enteraba de alguna muerte, tortura, temblaba de rabia y de miedo. Podría haber sido él.   


Lord Voldemort sería capaz de matarle, y a todos los que estuviesen en su casa.   


La sola idea le producía escalofríos.   


No había comentado su temor con nadie. En vez de sufrir, debía disfrutar de su padre. Decirle que, a pesar de todo, de sus defectos y ausencias, le quería. Tal vez el día siguiente fuese tarde.   


El lado negativo era que su angustia podría transmitírsela. Hacer que su padre comenzara a sentirte inseguro, asustado, que temiera a ese ser mezquino denominado lord Voldemort. Tenía que ser valiente.   


Por su familia. Por sí mismo.   


Si seguía así, les haría sufrir.   


No tenía derecho a ello. Con eso, demostraría que era tan egoísta como Lily gritó. Debía controlarse, le ayudaría a dejar de serlo y evitar el dolor al resto.   


Maduraría, que no le vendría nada mal, crecer era lo que le apoyaría. No se crecía adoptando hábitos, se crecía madurando. En cambio, la gente de su edad no actuaba así. Cambiaban su forma de actuar, y madurar lo creían innecesario.   


Era cruel...   


Mientras algunos seguían con sus vidas, tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por las vidas de quienes más querían, otros vivían en la incertidumbre. 

¿Estaría en aquel instante viva su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Lily?   


Sólo Dios sabía si seguían con vida o, por el contrario, lo que tanto le costaría aceptar había sucedido.   


Dios...   


¿Existía Dios? ¿Sería un invento para doblegar a los más inocentes y crédulos? Si tanto quería el bien para sus hijos, ¿por qué dejó que Voldemort se convirtiese en lo que era? ¿Lo creía positivo?   


O Jesús había mentido, diciendo que Dios quería el bien para todos, o no existía ese personaje.   


El mundo era un sufrimiento constante. Enfermedades terribles, pobreza, hambre, violencia, racismo.   


Y, según los creyentes, ese era el mundo que Dios había creado. Un Dios bueno, justo, humilde, que ayuda a los demás.   


Estaba bien visto creer en aquel Dios. Decían que era algo magnífico. ¿Magnífico? ¿Cuándo actuaría según lo que se decía de él?   


Tal vez nunca...   


Estaba comenzando a ver al Señor como una farsa, inventada por los antiguos habitantes de la Tierra, para dominar los actos del resto.   


Hasta su fe, hace poco incuestionable, había flaqueado. ¿Tanto estaba cambiando? No era el James de siempre, pero hasta tal punto...   


Se fue a casa. Lo último que le apetecía era hablar con alguien.   


Debía hablar consigo mismo.   
  


~¤~   
  
  


En primer lugar...   
  


**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, DE TODO CORAZON, POR LOS 51 REVIEWS**   
  


**SOIS LA OSTIA**   
  


**GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO Y VUESTRO CARIÑO**   
  


**EL DIA QUE SEA ESCRITORA, OS RECORDARE COMO LO QUE ME IMPULSO A MI FUTURO, EN ESE MOMENTO PRESENTE ^^**   
  


**GRACIAS**   
  


**¡¡VIVA MECANO!!**

Ejem... todavia tengo confetti... asi que... 

YUU HUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! 

**Oydaychi: **eso eso.... QUE SE JODA PETUNIAAAAAAA 

**PiRRa: **mal...? bien? ya vere... la verdad, me apetece hacer un poco mas... "duro" este fic que otros... :P ojala la inspiracion te vaya tan bien como ultimamente, Pirra ^_^ tu inspiracion y todo ^^ 

**Frodo: **ya lo dije... 1917 ^_^ weno, mientras me compres libros y me dejes review, y sigas siendo mi amigo, todo bien XD 

**Pali: **que sabia eres, hija XD jajajaja a mi tb me ha pasado, pero tranquila, que les jodan!!! oye Paula... ME QUIERES HACER LLORAR?? Snif, snif, snif... hombree en algunas cosas si tengo experiencia, pero en otras... como que no... ^^UU yo si me he llegado a identificar ^^UU en serio?? wow.... :D ese review va a entrar en los "enmarcados" XD 

**Estrella de la tarde: **mmmm MUY puta... le pegaras en otros fics... lalala... pos warra dejame reviews, ok?? XD 

**Liza: **mmm adelantar...? no se, es que me gusta soltarlo todo, pero no me gusta adelantar... arg, que contradiccion. Besos wapa!! 

**Zaxia: **dejame... asimilar... esto... DOS REVIEWS EN UN SOLO FIC??? EN APENAS 4 CAPITULOS?? O.O... ¿DONDE ESTA LAURAAAA? ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON ELLA? asias, asias ^^ yo tp lo veo normal ¬¬U QUE MECANO NOS ACOMPAÑE :D (waaa eres la mejor... snif... la mejor.... ;_;) 

**Maika Yugi: **eso espero, Maika ^^ matemos a Petuniaaa weee :D 

**Lalwende: **una infancia asi?? ;_; lo siento ;_; review segurooo??? XD~~ que noticia mas buena ^_^ eso mejorate.... andaa po si que te gusta HP O.O jejejeje ya veras a tu Sirius.. ya lo has vistooo ^_^ 

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **muchiiisimos mas inteligentes ^_^ jajajajaja aqui estaaaa espero que te guste como sale. 

**Mayumi: **Po claro que me apunto so guarra! arg... como la odio... ¬¬ igual... ya see igual le pasa algo maloo siii >=) ya los leereeee....U_U ASIAS :D 

**Arabela: **snif... asias... T_T eres mu weba, Ara ^_^ 

**Que Mecano nos acompañe**


	6. No eres nada, Potter

Habían quedado los cinco. Irían juntos a comprar el material necesario para iniciar un nuevo curso. Al no poder Petunia acceder al mundo mágico, Lily y James podrían actuar con normalidad.

  


Como siempre, James llegaba tarde.

  


_¡James! Corre, ya hemos encendido el fuego_.

  


Remus sacó un saco pequeño y se lo entregó a Sirius.

  


_Merodeadores, amiga, nos hemos reunido aquí para ir al callejón Diagon. Cualquier intento de huida o de seriedad será duramente sancionado con_...

  


_Basta de ser solemne, Sirius. Peter nos espera_, dijo Lily.

  


James cogió un poco del brillante material que llenaba el saco. Echó los polvos al fuego y se preparó para gritar.

  


_¡Al callejón Diagon!_

  


El resto hizo lo mismo. Cayeron junto a Gringotts. Un niño se asustó al verles aparecer. Seguramente, se trataría de un alumno de primero de familia muggle. 

  


_No veo a Pet por ningún lugar... ¿tomamos un helado? Es más fácil verle allí que en una tienda de libros_, propuso Sirius.

  


Mientras pedían cuatro helados, una persona de baja estatura, pelo rapado, ojos pequeños y negros, cara redonda y con una túnica azul les saludó.

  


_Peter, amigo..._, susurró Remus. Le abrazó, haciendo que su raquítico cuerpo lo pareciese aún más. James, Lily y Sirius también le abrazaron. Aunque le conociesen mucho después desde que los cautro se hiciesen inseparables, y se hicieran amigos hace poco, le querían mucho. Era como un hermano pequeño para ellos. 

  


_¿Por qué no contestabas a nuestras cartas? ¿Y por qué, si no tomábamos nosotros la iniciativa, no escribías?_, preguntó Lily, ligeramente molesta.

  


_Lo... siento. Mucho, de verdad. Estaba muy ocupado, he viajado mucho, he estado mucho tiempo en la calle y luego debía hacer deberes. Escribí todo lo que pude._

  


_En ese caso, todo perdonado. Te hemos echado mucho de menos_, dijo James.

  


Pronto acabaron de comprar todo. Nada más salir de la última tienda, corrieron a ver escobas. Se fijaron especialmente en el nuevo modelo, recién sacado. 

  


_Mirad... la rata en compañía..._, susurró una voz.

  


_¿Qué quieres, Malfuet?_, preguntó Sirius, ironizando el apellido del chico tan desagradable y rastrero que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

  


_Reírme de ti_, respondió Lucius con sinceridad. Crabbe y Goyle se limitaron a reir de la gracia estúpida. 

  


_Déjales, Malfoy. No nos han hecho nada. Vámonos_, dijo Snape.

  


_Llevo todo el verano sin ridiculizar a estos patéticos Gryffindor_, explicó Malfoy.

  


_¡Malfoy, si eres un cobarde! No te atreves ni a jugar a quidditch, eres un imbécil_, dijo Sirius.

  


_Por lo menos, tengo gente inteligente y de sangre limpia a mi alrededor... no suelo relacionarme con la basura que nos invade, los malditos sangre sucia_, musitó Malfoy.

  


James cogió una escoba y se la rompió en la cabeza. El atacado cayó al suelo, inconsciente. 

  


_¡COMO OS ACERQUÉIS, OS MATO!_, gritó James, agarrando con fuerza la ya rota escoba.

  


Crabbe y Goyle se llevaron el cuerpo de Malfoy. Snape les miró, sin lograr ocultar la tristeza en la que sus ojos estaban sumergidos, Aquella tristeza penetró en el alma de todos, incluyendo a James. Dejó la escoba en el suelo. Snape salió de la tienda, sin decir una sola palabra.

  


_¿Estás bien, Jamsie?_, preguntaron todos.

  


_Sí, vamos..._

  


Entraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez dentro, se sentaron en las mesas que habían en una esquina. Pidieron al dueño bebidas que les ayudaran a combatir el calor.

  


Mientras ponían al día a Peter de todo, James sólo pensaba en Severus. Su mirada, fría y vacía. Parecían los de un muerto. Su cara estaba igual de apagada, y aquello no era normal.

  


No lo era...

  


Usualmente, Snape se solía comportar como Crabbe y Goyle; riendo las gracias de Malfoy y haciendo lo que él quisiera. Tan falso como los dos chicos de aspecto similar a un gorila. 

  


En cambio, ahora parecía actuar con naturalidad. Sin embargo, solía ser más agradable su anterior mirada... por mal que se llevaran ambos grupos, no podía dejar de sentir pena por Severus. Sabía lo que pasaba por su interior, lo que sentía, lo que vivía. La pesadilla que sufría. Si no fuese por la rivalidad, por lo distintos que eran, porque Snape no aceptaría su ayuda... le ofrecería apoyo, consuelo. 

  


Si no fuese por lo diferentes que eran sus mundos, sus compañías, sus vidas, tal vez le interesaría conocer más al misterioso y extraño miembro de Slytherin.

  


Ni se inmutó cuando Lily empezó a pedir que callaran. Remus tuvo que llamarle la atención para que prestara atención.

  


_Tengo dos noticias_, comentó Lily.

  


_¡Cuenta, cuenta! _

  


_La primera es que McGonagall me ha ofrecido ser prefecta. Como vamos a pasar a quinto, me lo pidió... y no sé qué hacer..._

  


_Acepta, así pondrás a raya a esos Slytherin sin personalidad, cuya única ocupación es intentar parecer superiores. Y no poner a raya a los Gryffindor bromistas_, dijo Sirius.

  


_Por ese lado es tentador, pero por otro no. Supone una responsabilidad más, y en quinto nos enfrentamos a muchos exámenes. Aparte, no creo ser la persona idónea para prefecta de Gryffindor_, contestó Lily.

  


_Hazlo por nosotros, por favor, Lily, guapa..._, rogó Remus, mirándola con ternura y con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

  


_No sé... no soy la más propicia..._

  


Lily miró las caras de sus amigos. ¿Por qué no aceptar? Sabía que si le animaban no era sólo por interés propio, también era porque la verían con aptitudes para ello.

  


_Lily, por favor..._

  


_Gastaremos una broma en tu honor..._

  


_¡De acuerdo!_, dijo Lily, sonriente.

  


_¿Cuál era la siguiente noticia?_, preguntó Sirius, interesado en todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.

  


_Estoy saliendo con James_, contestó Lily.

  


Se decepcionó al no ver alegría e ilusión en ellos. James se había quedado mudo, en vez de irradiar orgullo. Peter miró hacia abajo. Remus expresaba preocupación. Sirius estaba decepcionado, dolido, triste, furioso.

  


_¡Creía que éramos amigos!_, gritó Sirius. Pegó una bofetada a James y salió corriendo hacia el servicio.

  


No pudo decir nada. Se llevó la mano al rostro, donde le había pegado. Estaba caliente. Todos miraban sorprendidos excepto Remus, que sabía lo que ocurría. 

  


_Eh... bueno... yo... eeh... a ver cómo os lo explico..._, susurró James.

  


_A nosotros no debes explicarnos nada. Esa a Sirius a quien debes aclarar todo_, comentó Remus, señalando el baño con la cabeza.

  


Mientras James se levantaba de su asiento, Remus comenzó a decirle a Lily que Sirius estaba enamorado de ella, y que por eso había reaccionado tan mal. Ella no podía quitar la cara de asombro.

  


_Mmm... ¿Sirius? ¿Estás... bien?_

  


_¡Vete de aquí, Potter! No quiero saber nada de ti. Creía que éramos amigos, ¡y resulta que te lías con la mujer que amo! Sabes que lo mío no es algo temporal, que es de verdad, y vas tú y me la arrebatas... ¿eso lo hacen los amigos?Entonces... ¿Para qué quiero a los Slytherin? ¿De muñecos para el árbol de navidad? _

  


_Sirius, escucha..._

  


_¡No! ¡Escucha tú, Potter! Tú y Lily habéis representado mucho para mí. Cuando descubrí que me había enamorado, no me lo podía creer. No creía en el amor, opinaba que era una cursilería. Hasta ese día. Rápidamente te lo quise contar, no estabas en casa. Pasó una semana aproximadamente. Te lo conté, confié en ti. Sabía que tú nunca me harías nada, y que no se lo dirías a nadie . Pensaba contárselo esta misma noche, pero... ¿para qué? Si total, mi mejor amigo ya se ha encargado de quitármela..._,gritó Sirius, muy enfadado.

  


_¡Ahora yo tengo que contarte mi parte...! _

  


_No. Has dejado de ser algo para mí. No te quiero oír, no te quiero ver, ¡no quiero tenerte cerca! ¡Desaparece! _

  


_Sirius..._

  


_¡Ni Sirius ni nada! ¡Vete! Ya me has mentido demasiado, que siguieras así sería el colmo. Olvídate de mí... yo ya te estoy olvidando... mi amigo James no está en mi memoria, mi enemigo Potter ha ocupado su lugar._

  


Esta vez no dijo nada. Todo lo había hecho Sirius. Ya no era nada. Simplemente, el traidor de Potter. 

  


Se miró al espejo. Notó que había llorado, de modo que se lavó la cara. Fue donde Remus, Peter y Lily, que estaban muy nerviosos.

  


_No hay nada que hacer... nada..._

  


Todos se miraron. Ante la tensión que soportaba, las lágrimas volvieron a cegarle. 

  


_Voy a hablar con él, James. Puede que logre algo. En caso de que no sea posible, no te preocupes. Lo tiene muy reciente, hace apenas unos minutos que ha ocurrido todo. En unos días estará más tranquilo._

  


Mientras escuchaban a Sirius y Remus gritar, Lily balbuceaba.

  


_Todo esto es por mi culpa... si me hubiese callado... Ay, pobre Sirius... se ha tenido que enterar así... debería haberlo dejado para más tarde, esperar a que él asimilara todo... Apenas lleva unos días o incluso semanas enamorado, y ya le he dado el primer palo... le he abierto una herida... ¿y si no vuelve a amar a nadie? Yo sería la culpable... soy una bocazas..._

  


James se sentía culpable. No lo decía tanto como Lily, pero no lograba retener el llanto. 

  


_¡Sirius, recapacita, reflexiona! Si verdaderamente la amas, querrás que sea feliz. ¿Qué quieres, que esté sola y triste, o feliz y acompañada? ¡No seas tan egoísta! Piensa en ella. En James... ¡es tu mejor amigo! ¡Ella es tu mejor amiga! Tus mejores amigos juntos y felices... ¿no es bonito? ¡No eres el único sobre la faz de la Tierra! ¡Ellos se corresponden, no tienes derecho a hacer gala de inmadurez de ese modo tan exagerado! _, gritaba Remus.

  


Lily también lloraba. James la abrazó, y ella se apartó de él.

  


_No me abraces, por favor... no puedo soportar que te acerques... No es ético que estés tu aquí abrazándome, mientras Sirius sufre porque nos queremos... No quiero que abandonéis vuestra amistad por mí, no compliques la reconciliación por mostrar tu afecto. _

  


Sirius salió del baño, con el pelo mojado...

  


~*~

  


**Muchas, muchas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por los 60 reviews...**

  


**No me merezco tantos T_T Sois maravillosas y maravillosos ;_; **

  


**Os doy las gracias por todo ^^ He sido un asquerosa, he dejado el fic abandonado. No he podido apenas leer otras historias, entre ellas _El Treceavo Poder_, con las ganas que tengo yo de leer sus caps ;_; y los de _¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? _... os recomiendo ambos ^_~ son muy buenos.**

  


_**Y esta canción se la queremos dedicar con muchísimo, muchísimo cariño, de verdad, a lo mejor que hay en este mundo que sois todos vosotros... **_**(Ana Torroja, antes de ****_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_, en el video Mecano en concierto).**

  


**Muchas gracias**

  


  


**Liza: **ya siento, antes no pude ^^UUUU Si, si que me contradigo U.U

  


**Mayumi: **¡VIVA MECANO! Siii muerte a la guarra ¬¬ Asiaaass ^^

  


**Daya: **por culpa de la Toñi, no?? que cabron ¬¬ es que Remsie es encantadorrrr XD~~~~~¡¡REMUS PA MI, ZORRAAAAAAA!! oyy tu seria O.O

  


**Maika Yugi: ** verdad?? ^^ uyy ya ves... pero espero que pronto se de cuenta de como se comporta ^^UU

  


**Anaix: **gracias wapa ^^ naaa simplemente me sale... digo mucho simplemente, es influencia de Nada Particular (Girados) XD 

  


**Pali: ** XD es que eres muy weba ^^ joooder seria musha casualidad... y ya de paso por que no a Peter? XD CHIII LO CHEEE :D waaa asias ;_; 

  


**Lalwen de Black: **me encantan tus reviews ^^ weee eso eso Sirius comprendee :P que os pasa a todas con el??? con lo mono que es mi Sev XD porque lo amas XD creo que cada lector de este fic, la ODIA... ^^UU ya sabes, si quieres desahogarte, me dejas unr evieeeeew!! 

  


**Estrella de la tarde (amos, Alba): **XDDD currantaaa XDDD warraaa que wayy soy capaz de hacer que los fics lleguen a la gentee ^^ que guay ^^

  


**Pirra: **Muchas, muchisimas gracias por tu review ^^ se que a ti te gusta mucho escribir, gracias por dejar algo de tu tiempo pa escribir esto... aunque, a fin de cuentas, tb es escribir... ^^


	7. Has de comprender, Sirius

_Sirius..._

  


_Dejadme en paz... ¡dejadme en paz! _

  


Sirius tenía los ojos rojos, semblante triste y se le notaba que estaba en tensión. James no podía mirarle a la cara. Por mucho que lo intentara, era superior a él. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero el hacer daño a su mejor amigo de ese modo no le dejaba respirar. Se despreciaba a sí mismo.

  


Lily estaba confusa. Por un lado, estaba James. Lo quería mucho, y también sabía lo mal que estaría en aquel instante. Quisiera abrazarle. Sin embargo, con Sirius delante no se atrevía. Bastante dolor le habían causado ya. Por otro lado, Sirius necesitaba consuelo. James estaba allí para impedírselo. 

  


Remus estaba como Lily. Si hacía algo, metería la pata. En cambio, no soportaba la sensación de que sus amigos le necesitaban y que no se podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Cuando él sentía que nada valía, allí estaban ellos para recordarle lo bonita que es la vida. Ahora, ellos estaban así. Sintiendo asco de estar vivos. Deseando dejar de sufrir, aunque para ello tuvieran que morir. ¿Qué sería lo mejor...? Era un momento crítico, cualquier paso en falso podía costarle muy caro. 

  


Peter se acercó a Sirius. Nunca había sido reflexivo, siempre tan impetuoso... Intentó cogerle de la mano. Nada más acercar la suya, él le pegó en ella. 

  


_No te acerques, Pettigrew. Vete si quieres. No eres necesario para nadie, y menos para mí. ¡Lárgate con esa basura! Quieren apoyo para sentir que lo que han hecho es menos grave. No se dan cuenta de que algunos actos, por insignificantes que sean, pueden destruir a una persona. ¡Ve con ellos he dicho! Ahora que la gente que yo más apreciaba y quería me ha dado de lado de este modo, no soy importante. Su popularidad es mayor que la mía en estos instantes. Así que aumenta la tuya acercándote a beber de su mano_, susurró Sirius con rencor.

  


Todos se quedaron petrificados. 

  


No sabían cómo reaccionar. ¿Mal? ¿Bien?

  


_Mira, Sirius, has de comprendernos. No tenemos por qué ser los tres infelices. ¿Quieres aniquilar a Lily? No, ¿verdad?_, dijo James.

  


_Por supuesto que no, Potter. Yo no soy tan mezquino como tú. Eres capaz de aniquilar a tu mejor amigo, sólo por besar a una chica. ¡Seguramente,en el colegio estés junto a alguna Ravenclaw de quinto mientras engañas a tu novia! Yo estaré solo, triste, junto al fuego de la sala común, ansiando tener a mi lado a Lily_, contestó Sirius.

  


_¿Cómo? Yo no seré infiel a Lily jamás. ¡Jamás! Ya me tienes harto. Me acusas de egoísta, cuando el único egoísta eres tú. Porque tú puedas tener esperanzas de tenerla a tu lado alguna vez, vas a matar nuestra felicidad. ¡El que Lily pueda llegar a estar sola no quiere decir que te vaya a querer! No se triunfa en todo, Sirius. Y menos en el amor. Nosotros dos hemos tenido la suerte de correspondernos, pero tú y tu egocentrismo vais a estropear todo. ¡Yo no pretendo hacer daño a mi mejor amigo! ¡Sólo amamos a la misma persona! Tú sí quieres hacernos daño... a dos personas. ¡No siempre has de tener la razón!_

  


_Perdón, ¿he ofendido a don Potter? Lo siento mucho, de veras. Cómprate una novia, ¡con todo el dinero de tu familia sí tienes lo que deseas! Yo no tengo tanto dinero ni soy de tu clase social, por lo tanto no me llueven pretendientes. A ti te desean muchas, muchísimas personas. _

  


_¿Me acusas de tener mucho dinero? ¡Ojalá pudiera tener un padre normal! ¡Daría todo mi dinero por eso! Tú no sabes lo que es que tu padre sea el objetivo número uno de Voldemort. Encima, he de renunciar a tener uno verdadero por culpa de todo el dinero y toda la maldita clase social. Él tiene preocupaciones mucho más importantes que el que su hijo se sienta suficientemente atendido. Según él, para eso ya están mi madre y los criados. _

  


_No pretendas crearme mala conciencia. No lo vas a lograr. Sigo pensando que eres un necio. Adiós_, dijo Sirius.

  


Cogió su material y se fue a través de la chimenea del local. 

  


  


_No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Venga, volvamos a casa_, ordenó James.

  


_¿Estás bien?_

  


_¡Vámonos, se hace tarde!_

  


_¡JAMES!_

  


James cayó al suelo. Se había desmayado. 

  


_Dios mío, James, ¿qué te pasa? Estás tan raro... ay Dios... ¡James! _

  


_Quita, Lily, ¡Remus y yo le devolveremos la consciencia! No te preocupes. _

  


Mientras Remus y Peter intentaban despertarle, Lily llamó al que servía para que les ayudara. 

  


_Oiga, por favor, ¡se acaba de desmayar! Deme un vaso de agua... por favor..._

  


Juntos corrieron con el líquido hacia el desmayado. Remus sostenía la cabeza de James, mientras Peter le golpeaba con una suavidad a veces algo bestia. 

  


_Escuchad, yo sí puedo utilizar mi magia cuando quiera. Apartad. ¡Enérvate!_, dijo el joven que les ayudaba.

  


James se levantó poco a poco. Se sentó en una silla y bebió el vaso que había traído Lily. 

  


_¿Me he... desmayado?_

  


Todos asintieron con la cabeza. James se limitó a mirar al suelo. Todavía le dolía la reacción de Sirius, y el pensar cómo estaría ahora. ¿Habría ido a su casa? ¿Seguiría enfadado? 

  


_Creo que es hora de irnos. Hoy ha sido un día... movido_, sugirió Remus.

  


_¡Pero Remus! Es pronto aún_, respondió Peter.

  


_Tiene razón, Peter_, dijo Lily.

  


_Pero... ¡Lily, Remus! Mirad vuestros relojes. Hace tanto que no nos vemos..._, balbuceó Peter.

  


Remus señaló con la cabeza a James. Más tarde, dirigió su mirada hacia Peter. 

  


_¿No puedes entenderlo, Peter?_, preguntó Lily dulcemente.

  


_Sí, claro. James, venga, nos vamos a casa_, dijo Peter.

  


_¿Qué más da? No va a servir de nada irnos. Llegaremos, dejaremos nuestras cosas, descansaremos, cenaremos, nos iremos a la cama... ¿pero para qué? Cuando nos despertemos, todo seguirá igual_, logró decir James.

  


_Por favor, no digas eso. No hay que ser tan... fatalista. Sirius lo entenderá, ya lo verás. Lo ha encajado mal, eso es todo. Nada va a cambiar en vuestra amistad. Pronto lo olvidaréis_, respondió Lily ligeramente cansada.

  


_¿Y si no es así? ¿Quién me lo va a garantizar? ¿Y si en vez de olvidarse del lío, me olvida a mí? No soy fatalista, sólo soy realista. No me entra en la cabeza que Sirius antepusiera sus esperanzas a nuestra felicidad y a la amistad... ¿Cómo puede todo salir tan mal?_, gritó James.

  


_Creo que te estás confundiendo de Sirius. Él no es así, tú lo sabes. Perfectamente. Razona, y te darás cuenta de que enseguida estaréis tan amigos como siempre_, replicó Lily.

  


_No, Lily. Tú no eras una más para él. Eras la única. ¡Recuerda que enamorar a Sirius era más difícil que enseñar a un troll a hablar en chino! Sucumbió ante tus encantos. Te quiere con toda su alma. Eres la primera a la que quiere así... Y entonces se entera de que su mejor amigo anula cualquier probabilidad de que sea correspondido. ¿Te das cuenta...? ¿Para qué me necesita Sirius? ¿Para arruinarle sus noviazgos? En ese caso, lo mejor para él sería mi muerte... _

  


_James, te estás pasando. Sirius nunca va a desear tu muerte, ni en un millón de años. No durará mucho su enfado. He hablado del tema con él bastante más que tú, sé que pronto pedirá perdón. Se ha dejado llevar, eso es todo_, explicó Remus.

  


_¿No será una mentira para que me tranquilice, no?_, preguntó James, dudando de sus intenciones.

  


_Duele más una gran mentira que una gran verdad, así que no te diría esto si no estuviese seguro. _

  


_Gracias, muchas gracias por todo... ¿volvemos? Esto pesa mucho, cuanto antes lo dejemos en casa mucho mejor_, propuso James.

  


Los cuatro se despidieron, más que nada de Peter, ya que no lo verían hasta que comenzaran el curso. El primero en irse fue precisamente él. El siguiente fue James.

  


_Remus, tengo una idea_, dijo Lily.

  


_¿Una idea?_, dijo Remus, extrañado.

  


_Mañana quedas con Sirius en la casa que hicimos todos juntos, y con James, habiendo una diferencia de cinco minutos entre la llegada de Sirius y la de James. Procura que Sirius no pueda irse en cuanto le vea. Una vez allí, aclaras todo con ellos. Yo me ocultaré fuera. Cuando desees que entre, me haces una señal. ¿De acuerdo?_

  


_¿Y si no logro retener a Sirius allí?_

  


_Recuerda que yo espero fuera tu señal, si le veo salir le detendré. No será difícil. Lo que ocurre es que Sirius es tan orgulloso que va a costar que reconozca sus errores. De eso me encargo yo. De algo me ha de servir tenerlo loco por mí, ¿no?_, dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo.

  


Remus sonrió ante la propuesta. Le agradaba, sería sencillo lograr una reconciliación en ese lugar. 

  


_Si no tuvieses ya suficientes chicos para ello, te abrazaría_, dijo Remus.

  


_No digas esas cosas, Remsie, a ver si me enfado yo contigo... menudo ejemplo para lograr paz entre ellos, si ni siquiera nosotros lo estamos_, comentó irónicamente Lily.

  


  


*~^ð^~*

  


_¿Por qué me has citado aquí, Remus?_, preguntó Sirius.

  


_Tenía que hablar contigo. Este lugar me gusta mucho, pensé que se estaría bien aquí_, contestó Remus.

  


_¿No querrás hablarme de James, verdad?_

  


_Sirius, ¿quieres hacer el favor de entrar? _

  


_Está bien..._

  


Remus se sentó de modo que Sirius se tuviese que sentar mirando a la puerta, imposibilitando una huída. 

  


_En efecto. Quiero hablarte de James y de Lily. No es justo, Sirius, tú lo sabes..._

  


Sirius no dijo nada. Su barbilla comenzó a temblar. Apartó el pelo de su rostro y miró hacia el suelo. Remus no pudo evitar sentir alivio. Él ya no estaba tan enfadado, ni mucho menos.

  


_Sirius, se merecen ser felices. El día que lo dejen, tú podrás aspirar al lugar que ocupa James en su corazón. Mientras tanto, has de entender. James te necesita, tú necesitas a James. No puedes dejar que eso eche a perder una amistad como la vuestra. Ni el orgullo ni el que ameis a la misma_, dijo Remus.

  


_¿Orgullo? Es... es algo más... él sabía que yo la... es decepción... traición..._

  


_Cuando comenzaron su relación, James no sospechaba ni remotamente que tú también la quieres. Se quedó de piedra nada más enterarse. Vino a mi casa para hablar conmigo. No quería hacerte daño. Estaba tan preocupado..._

  


_Yo no puedo seguir así... no soporto verles sufrir, no soporto verles abrazados... Son de lo que más quiero en este mundo... Y los celos me invaden cuando los imagino besarse... Sueño con ser yo en vez de James su novio... Pero, ¿de qué sirven los sueños, si casi nunca se cumplen?_

  


_Sirius, ¿sabes por qué me gusta soñar? Porque así, aunque no lo haya vivido realmente, una parte de mí sí lo ha hecho._

  


_La verdad es que sí... Puede que por eso me imagine tanto con ella... En cierto modo, ella es mía._

  


_No te ama a ti, Sirius. A James, en cambio, sí. Tu mejor amigo ha descubierto el amor, ¡alégrate por él! Y Lily junto a él. Juntos han conocido un sentimiento muy profundo... Debees aceptarlo._

  


_Tienes razón... Remus, agradezco tu interés. Sólo quisiera que... ahora, al principio... evitaran las confianzas delante mío... mientras acepto todo esto_, pidió Sirius.

  


_Tranquilo. Petunia, la hermana de Lily, pretende desarraigar su relación. Por lo tanto, aquí no se pueden ni mirar. Hasta que no lleguemos a Hogwarts, no va a ser posible nada de eso_, comentó Remus.

  


_¡Sirius...!_

  


James observaba, incrédulo, a Sirius junto a Remus. Creía que habían quedado los dos solos.

  


_James, yo... lo siento, de veras... no supe aceptarlo... me dolió... no me di cuenta... Lo siento, siento todo lo que te dije, nunca he pensado cosas tan horribles. Ojalá sepas perdonarme... _

  


_Perdóname tú a mí, Sirius. Yo te he hecho daño a ti._

  


Remus, satisfecho, hizo que ambos se dieran la mano. Llamó a Lily, la cual no había secado una lágrima que caía silenciosamente por su mejilla. 

  


_¿Amigos?_, preguntó Remus.

  


_¡Amigos!_, gritaron Sirius y James. 

  


Esta vez, no se limitaron a darse la mano. Se abrazaron. Al salir del recinto, nadie podía ocultar las sonrisas tan sinceras que se les habían creado. 

  


_¡Mirad, una lechuza! _

  


_¿Será de Peter?_

  


_No, es para mí. Estoy suscrita a un periódico mágico. Pero... qué extraño. Es muy pronto para que llegue... Habrá ocurrido algo importante._

  


Lily retiró de la pata de la lechuza el ejemplar. 

  


_Un grupo de mortífagos ataca al Ministerio y tortura a todos los magos que encuentra dentro..._, leyó. 

  


_Pero... no... no han podido torturar a mi padre... ¡los aurores que se encuentran allí son muy poderosos! ¡Nunca permitirían que atacasen al ministro de magia!,_ gritó James.

  


Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la casa de los Potter. Nada más llegar, observaron a dos magos del ministerio salir de allí.

  


_¡Ustedes! ¡Un momento!_

  


Los dos magos giraron la cabeza hacia ellos. Parecían nerviosos. Sujetaban firmemente sus varitas. Uno de ellos se mordía el labio inferior. 

  


_Perdón, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarles?_, preguntó uno de los dos.

  


_Sí. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre? ¡Respondan! Sé que ha habido un ataque, no lo nieguen. ¿Está vivo?_, dijo James.

  


_Es el hijo de Potter_, murmuró el que se mordía el labio al alto, a su oído. 

  


_En efecto. Tu padre ha sido atacado. Ha tenido mucha suerte... está ileso. En cambio, siento no poder decir lo mismo del resto de mis compañeros... varios han muerto, otros están hospitalizados... A veces mueren unos, otras veces mueren otros. El ministro no va a ser siempre tan agraciado. Tiene enemigos bastante peligrosos dentro del ministerio, que no dudarían en suministrar información para que lo maten. La muerte está siempre al acecho. Si le ocurre algo, no debes derrumbarte. Aprovecha que lo tienes junto a ti. No puedo decir si le quedan así treinta años o treinta días_, explicó.

  


_¿Por qué le has dicho todo eso? ¡Deberías haberte callado! No vas a conseguir nada, sólo vas a asustarlo. James es todavía pequeño..._, gritó su compañero.

  


_Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía trece años. Estaba enfermo. Nadie me dijo nada, ¡no pude decirle lo mucho que le quería! Un día llamaron a mi casa y me lo comunicaron... Mi padre estaba muerto, y no había podido contarle que le apreciaba y que siempre le recordaría. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asumirlo antes de que todo ocurriese. _

  


Nadie supo qué decir. Los que parecían ser unos aurores desaparecieron. Se dieron cuenta de que James estaba tumbado en el suelo, observando el cielo. Lily reunió valor suficiente para hablar.

  


_James... estás... ¿bien?_

  


~µ~

  


Ya voy haciendo los capitulos mas largos ^^ que bien ^_^ 

  


Ara paso a contestar mis idolatrados reviews... ayns... *^0^*

  


  


  


**Ly: **que tu digas eso significa bastante ^^ gracias Sheila, wapa :P

  


**Pirra: **naa pobreshilla solo es una putilla estilo Emma ^^ AAAAAHHHHHHH QUE ME TRAUMATIZAAAAS AAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHH VOSOTRAS DOS ASI???? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X_X Gracias wapa ^^ muerte a la salle! =)

  


**Lalwen: **es dramatico, es tierno... lalalaa que guay ^^ ayyy k way ^^ siii tranquila que James / Snape no me va porque... ¡¡SEVERUS ES MIO!! sii eso es... se vio a si mismo ^_~ XD cuanto mas largos, musho mejor ^^ 

  


**Maika Yugi: ** Moony al poder! Moony al poder! A que sale encantador en este fic? XD arggg sii... es odioso lo de las balas ^^UUU pero bueno, yo aqui toy, escribiendo pa vosotras... (y para mi, si...).

  


**Estrella de la tarde: **XDDDDDDDDDD es que Remus es mio ^^ Es ideal en este fic ^^ No esta tan imbecil como otros de su edad... es inteligente, es cautivador, es atractivo, es maduro... ^^ aayyy... ^^ como me lo imagino ^^U Hombreee con mas tacto? Lily no tenia ni idea, y James no se lo habia dicho ¬¬ XDD igual Sirius no tiene sus paredes tan maltratadas como las tuyas :P 

  


**Pali: ** gracias Paula!!!!!!!!!! eres weba ^_^ Asiaaas :D

  


**Kitty: **asias ^^ 

  


**Mayumi: **ves? ves? SI PAULA DICE ALGO, NO LO DICE POR NADA, ¡¡POR ALGO SERA!! uy perdon ^^UU Es que esa frase la suelo decir bastante XD casi 1 h? vaga ¬¬ ok :P

  


**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **tan abandonada como yo a ti ^^UU Im sorry ^^ Es que ultimamente no ando con ganas de leer... y como tus caps son tan largos... ^^U argg si el colegio te manda a la mierda la lectura de fics maravillosos ;_; de nada ^^ ya ves ^^ Sirius es bueno... lo que ocurre es que no se lo esperaba, pobre.


	8. Es tan sólo una fachada

Días más tarde, querdaron para ir a la playa James, Remus y Sirius. Deseaban aprovechar sus últimos días de, como la llamaban, libertad.

  


El sol brillaba con fuerza. Unas cuantas nubes solitarias se reunían en el cielo. Su color era tan blanco que reflejaba una pureza capaz de llegar al corazón. El viento era mínimo, parecía que lo hubiesen apresado, pues no se sentía. Los tres adolescentes caminaban hacia el pueblo contiguo, en el que se encontraba su destino.

  


Su tranquilidad pornto se vio interrumpida. Una chica, cuyo rostro les resultó familiar, se cruzó en su camino.

  


_Potter y compañía... cuánto tiempo._

  


_Déjanos tranquilos, Petunia._

  


_El día en que dejes en paz a mi hermana. No quiero verle sufrir, y menos por tu culpa. El amor es un arma de doble filo. Te transporta a la más cruel existencia o a la más perfecta vida. Jugar con el amor es jugar con fuego, y como mi hermana se queme, te juro que no saldrás vivo. Lily es demasiado... inocente_, susurró Petunia.

  


_No seas hipócrita, pues tus razones verídicas me las ha contado ya Lily. No sabes aceptar que los de tu entorno sea más feliz que tú. No sólo eres una amargada, también transmites amargura a la gente. Tú le has hecho mucho más daño que yo._

  


_¿Y te haces llamar novio?_, dijo Petunia en tono sarcástico._ Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo no la conozcas. ¡No me haría caso! Alegaría que es correspondido, que tengo envidia, y muchas cosas más. Mentí y le amenacé para que no siguiese contigo... No soportaría verla mal, ella es muy sensible. Puede sufrir mucho más que el resto. Algún día, vuestro amor se apagará. Y ese día, Lily puede morir. Puede perderlo todo. Su alegría, su bondad, su inocencia, su ingenuidad... Ella no._

  


_Deja de lavarme el cerebro, _contestó James.

  


Sirius y Remus escuchaban en silencio. Reflexionaban. Petunia miró a James a los ojos. Vio cabezonería, determinación... No había valorado sus palabras. Desistió. Se alejó del pequeño grupo.

  


_Será falsa... ¡Sé que no quiere que esté con Lily por mi condición...!_, gritó James.

  


_James, no era falsa_, le corrigió Remus.

  


_¿Ah, no?_, dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.

  


_¿No le habéis visto sus ojos? Le brillaban... y no era precisamente de felicidad. A punto estaba de llorar. Algo malo le ha debido suceder con el amor. Es más, en parte tiene razón. Aunque opino que debería valorar a Lily más. Sabe en lo que se mete. O eso espero..._, respondió Remus.

  


_Tal vez por eso sea como una rata_, comentó Sirius.

  


_¿Petunia, rata? La verdad, la comparación es bastante objetiva_, dijo James.

  


_¿A quién habrá amado Petunia?_, se preguntó Sirius.

  


_Perdona, Sirius, pero la pregunta correcta es... ¿quién habrá sido tan idiota como para amar a Petunia?, _contestó James.

  


_Un pobre desgraciado, seguro... ¿qué te apuestas a que le ha utilizado, y ahora le ha dejado?_, dijo Sirius.

  


Al contrario que sus dos amigos, Remus ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Su rostro mostraba atención. Poco a poco, se acercó a la esquina de la calle. James se cruzó de brazos, y Sirius acompañó a Remus. Se susurraron al oído...

  


_¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?_, preguntó James, ligeramente enfadado.

  


_¡Shh! ¡Calla un momento!_

  


Hasta la naturaleza obedeció las órdenes de Sirius. Los pájaros, que antes cantaban alegremente, habían cerrado sus picos y volaban hacia arriba. El silencio absoluto en el que se encontraban les permitió escuchar lo que no esperaban.

  


Un llanto débil, tenue, sin fuerza, aunque no por ello menos duro, llegaba hasta sus oídos. El rostro de ambos se ensombreció. James, en cambio, seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía.

  


_¿Qué ocurre?_, preguntó en susurros.

  


_¿Es que no te das cuenta?_, preguntó Sirius, intentando ocultar sin resultado su arrepentimiento.

  


_¿Darme cuenta?_, dijo James, extrañado.

  


_Al menos, tu cerebro te habrá permitido escuchar el llanto. ¿O tu capacidad ha mermado tanto que la respuesta es negativa?_, dijo Sirius.

  


James calló. La respuesta llegó con tal velocidad, que parecía la luz. Se encontraba tras la esquina. 

  


Petunia lloraba amargamente. Tal vez por su amor perdido, o tal vez por los comentarios de James y Sirius. Daba lo mismo. Habían provocado su llanto. 

  


_¿Veis? ¡Insensatos...! Sólo a vosotros se os ocurre gritar así, sin ton ni son, esas cosas. Sabiendo que la aludida escuchaba. Para colmo, ella estaba con predisposición a llorar. ¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta de esto? ¡Se puede hacer muchísimo daño con las palabras! No es como el dolor físico, que viene con la misma rapidez con la que se va. El psicológico puede ser tan, pero tan profundo, que puede destruir a una persona. ¿Cómo le habéis atacado? Como más daño le podíais hacer_, gritó Remus. Estaba decepcionado por la actitud de sus amigos. Siempre los creyó distintos al resto. Hasta ese momento.

  


_Por favor, Remus. Es inevitable hacer daño a la gente de vez en cuando. Las palabras se pueden medir, pero no hasta tal punto_, dijo Sirius.

  


_Ahora, esas palabras retumbarán dentro de ella... "¿Quién habrá sido tan idiota como para amar a Petunia?"_, le respondió.

  


_No te pongas así. ¿Acaso te ha importado alguna vez esa?_, preguntó James.

  


_Loable pregunta, sí señor. ¿Tiene algo que ver? No es que sea precisamente la persona que más me agrade en este mundo, pero no por ello tengo derecho a hacerle daño_.

  


_Si no te importa, ¿sería muy difícil irnos? Es desagradable esta situación_, dijo James.

  


_Muy bonito... dejamos a esa chica llorando y nos vamos a la playa, tan tranquilos, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada_, comentó Sirius.

  


_Si... esas lágrimas han de ser falsas... ¿Petunia llorando? Es imposible..._

  


_A veces, la gente crea una especie de fachada. Por fuera son capaces de todo pero, en realidad, son todo lo contrario._

  


_¿Debemos consolarla?_, preguntó James, sin esperar respuesta afirmativa.

  


_Por supuesto._

  


Le miró boquiabierto. No tuvo elección. Se vio presionado, y sin interés alguno, retrocedió. Aquello le marcó. Para él, Petunia era una chica fuerte, poco sensible, agresiva, sin sentimientos. Tenía los ojos y el rostro rojos, sus lágrimas caían compulsivamente sobre sí misma, no podía controlarse.

  


_... ¡Petunia!_

  


  


**Flashback**

  


  


_Petunia, tú... ¿me quieres?_

  


_Por supuesto, ¿aún lo dudas? Creo haberte demostrado lo suficiente mi amor hacia ti... aunque, si es tu deseo, puedo demostrarlo más veces. _

  


Era una noche tranquila, de verano. La gente, adolescentes la mayoría, bebía y bailaba sin cesar. Habían fiestas en el pueblo, normalmente tranquilo, ahora con música a tope en cada esquina. No era difícil encontrar botellas, vasos e incluso vómito por el suelo. Mientras los más mayores maldecían a todo aquel menor de cierta edad y los más jóvenes deseaban que llegara el día en que formasen parte de la fiesta, una pareja conversaba bajo la luz de la luna. Todo les era ajeno. Todo excepto el amor que se profesaban.

  


Tal vez las copas eran demasiado recientes. Tal vez la alegría les desbordaba. Tras esas frases, lo que Petunia recordaba era un empujón, el cuerpo de la persona a quien más amaba sobre el suyo y gritos. Muchos gritos. Tal vez golpes. Y mucho llanto.

  


Él decía que si realmente le amaba, aquello sólo era una demostración de su amor. Ella sufría mientras trataba de quitarse su robusto cuerpo de encima. A partir de ese momento, no recordaba nada. Se había desmayado.

  


En aquel mes, no le había movido el amor para estar junto a ella. Eso le gritó él mientras ella le preguntaba por qué le hacía aquello. Sólo se sentía atraído, y el propósito que tenía desde que se vieron por primera vez lo cumplía, finalmente. Lo único que le llevó a iniciar una relación.

  


  


**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

  


**~]*[~**

  


Tras... ¿un mes? ^^UUU he continuado... antes de fusilarme, unas cuantas excusas baratas... he tenido examenes (felicitadme, he aprobado todo! ^0^ XD), me estoy viciando a la Play Station, falta de ganas y un monton de chorradas mas me han impedido escribir. Y luego, que ya no puedo escribir en clase T.T En primera fila... no puedo T.T Ahora, **muchisimas gracias** por vuestros 85 reviews. Un dia, os hago un monumento (si, el dia en que sea capaz de escribir 10 hojas de un capitulo -.-').

  


**Pirra: **vuelvee al orde vuelveeee... T.T asias por el review wapa ^^ 

  


**Ly: **XDD tus deseos no son ordenes ^^ pero asias por tus comentarioss XD

  


**Mayumi: **la otra desaparecida T.T ¡¡VUELVE!! T.T XDD ya tas mejor de tus dedos? T.T yo mala? Chi ^^

  


**Croiff: **voy a ser sincera... no me extraña XD es que tanta letra, puede llegar a marear @.@... mmm... tal vez si... tal vez no... todo se vera ^^

  


**Kitty: **mmm... ya lo hizo ^^

**Lalwen: **muchas gracias wapa! ^^ mejor escucha Mecano XD gracias, gracias (H) es que a mi me gusta mas inspirarme en los sentimientos que en los hechos.

  


**Maika Yugi: **pos no... Moony, Dany, Sev... ays... los tres mosqueteros XD que majos *_*

  


**Pirra (de nuevo): **pues ya no vale T.T se me borro al formatear... T.T 

  


**Alexia:** gracias a ti tb ^^

  


**Pali: **se llamaba... LA SALLE? X.X a ti tb te quiero ver warra XD que ultimamente entras poco T.T 

  


**Smeagol: **Bonito momento para leer un fic asi ¬¬U

  


**Liza: **gracias ^^ asi que electricidad, eh? :P

  


**Kmila: **espero que sigas con suerte ^_~ puedes contar lo que quieras, no eres la unica que lo ha hecho ^^ Como si pones verde a un profesor, si hay gente que tb lo hace (verdad Mayu? XD). Es bueno desahogarse ^^ 

  


**Xaket Anglyen: **Tranquilidaaaaaaad XD

  


**Sulley: **me alegra que te gustara el fic, ya te lo dije todo en el email... ^^


End file.
